Today I Will
by jordie-here
Summary: Li started acting different around Sakura. She didn't know why. What happens when she finds out the reason? What will she do? And what about her love for Yukito?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's another story for you all. **

**Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

_'Alright. Today. I'm gonna do it today. Today is the day that I'm finally going to ask out Sakura.'_

Those were the thoughts of Li Shaoran as he walked to school. They were suddenly interrupted however by someone calling out to him.

"Li? Li? Wait for me!"

Turning around, he almost fell over when he saw the very person that was occupying his thoughts skate over to him.

Fighting down a blush as he saw her shoulder length light brown hair blowing in the wind, her slightly flushed cheeks and wide grin, he waved at her.

"H-hey" He said.

She grinned at him.

"You're getting to school early."

Li nodded.

"Uh-huh. So are you."

Scratching the back of her head, Sakura grinned sheepishly

"Yeah, well I was kinda hoping that I could meet up with Yukito. He usually gets to school early and Toya's sick. So I thought that I could walk to school with him."

Li's heart dropped.

_'Yukito. Of course. I forgot about him. Maybe I won't be asking her out today after all.'_

Putting on a brave face, Li smiled at her.  
"That sounds like fun… Well, I suppose I should be going then."

He turned back around and started walking again.

But he didn't get very far because as soon as he'd taken a few steps, Sakura was clinging to his arm and dragging him in the direction of the spot where she usually meets up with Yukito.

"Where were you going? You're coming too," Sakura laughed.

"I-I am?"

Nodding, Sakura dragged Li in the direction of Yukito's house.

**x.x**

"Yukito!!!" Sakura called happily.

She skated up to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

Yukito laughed and patted her head.

"Hey Sakura. What's up?"

Sakura let go of him and shrugged.

"Oh, nothing much. My class's going on a trip to the shrine down the road from here today."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah." Sakura grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

Yukito smiled at her, then looked at Li, who had just been staring off into space for the past five minutes.

"Are you going to?"

Li looked up at Yukito shocked, and then he nodded stiffly his face slightly red.

Yukito laughed.

"Hope you have fun."

Li just shrugged and started walking in the direction of the school.

"Looks like we're going to school now." Sakura said as she skated up to Li's side.

Yukito ran to catch up with them. He looked at Li, who's face was bright red from the close proximity of Sakura.

He grinned down at him.

"Sakura."

Sakura stopped skating and looked up at Yukito. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you skate on ahead for a little bit?"

Sakura's head dropped a little, but she nodded. "Ok then."

Yukito smiled at her. "I'll call you back in a bit."

Brightening up a little at this thought, Sakura nodded and skated up ahead.

Still smiling at Sakura, Yukito fell into step with Li.

"You're in love with Sakura aren't you?"

Li jumped at the sudden question and his face turned at least ten shades redder than humanly possibly.

Bending down to his level, Yukito put a hand on Li's shoulder.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Li shook his head vigorously.

"I can't. She doesn't like me in that way."

Yukito's eye's softened at this.

"How do you know? If you don't tell her then you'll never know how she feels. Besides, knowing Sakura, you'll need to tell her right out or she'll never figure it out."

Li's head dropped.

"But, I know that she doesn't like me like that. She'll just get scared and run away."

Yukito stood up again.

"I'm not going to force you to do it. But, I really think you should. Do it when you're ready."

Li nodded slightly.

Smiling, Yukito called Sakura back.

She was there in about 10 seconds.

"So, what did you guys talk about?"

"Guy talk." Yukito said.

Sakura pouted. "I hate guy talk. Toya always has guy talk."

Yukito laughed. "That sounds like him."

While Yukito and Sakura were having this little argument, Li started thinking about what Yukito had told him.

_'If you don't tell her then you'll never know how she feels. Besides, knowing Sakura, you'll need to tell her right out or she'll never figure it out.'_

Li sighed.

_'I really love her, but she doesn't feel the same. I'll wait a little bit longer, and if nothing changes, then I won't tell her. But, if something does change, then… I'll think about it.'_

**x.x**

When they got to school. Yukito waved goodbye and threw Sakura her usual sweet. Sakura squealed happily and hugged it to her chest. _'Yukito. One day, I'll tell you how I feel.'_

Li watched this whole scene and his heart clenched.

_'See. I was right. Sakura's in love with Yukito.'_

Hanging his head slightly, he started walking to their classroom.

Sakura hadn't noticed this change of heart in Li and skipped into the classroom.

"Good morning everyone!!"

Her friends looked up at her and grinned.

"Good morning Sakura. Morning Li."

Li didn't reply. He just sat down in his seat and put his head on the table.

Sakura saw this and started to walk over to him. But her best friend, and cousin, Tomoyo, interrupted her.

"You're in a good mood today Sakura. Did something good happen to you?"

"Yup. I got a present from Yukito." Sakura was smiling as she said this and she pulled out the small round sweet that she had kept in her pocket.

Tomoyo smiled at her. "I'm happy for you. But, what's wrong with Li?"

Sakura's grin faded. "I don't know. He was fine this morning. But when we saw Yukito he got quiet."

"Oh, You came to school together?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. He and Yukito had 'guy talk', then he just went all quiet."

"I see." Tomoyo's mind started ticking. "And, What was he like when it was just you and him?"

"He was really happy" Sakura said, thinking. "He looked really excited about today."

"U-huh." Tomoyo grinned at Li, and then at Sakura. "You know what this is about?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo confused. "No."

"You see Li- mmffph"

There was now a strong tanned hand covering Tomoyo's mouth.

Sakura jumped at the sudden change and looked up at a panting, very red faced, Li Shaoran.

"Li!" She exclaimed in shock. "What's wrong with you? Let go of Tomoyo."

Li's eye's widened and he looked down at the sly eyes of Tomoyo, which were looking at him in triumph.

As impossible as it seemed, Li's face turned an even darker shade of red. He mumbled and apology to Tomoyo and slouched back to his desk.

Tomoyo just waved it off and grinned at him. Then she looked at the shocked Sakura, back to the brooding Li and her grin widened.

Her mind squealed.

* * *

**Well there you have it everyone. **

**This story was originally going to be a one shot, but then I started having so much fun with it.**

**:D**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**Well, Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone. Hope you enjoyed that last chapter, a big thanks to Mochachu who was my only reviewer.**

* * *

_**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Last Chapter_

_Li's eye's widened and he looked down at the sly eyes of Tomoyo, which were looking at him in triumph._

_As impossible as it seemed, Li's face turned an even darker shade of red. He mumbled and apology to Tomoyo and slouched back to his desk._

_Tomoyo just waved it off and grinned at him. Then she looked at the shocked Sakura, back to the brooding Li and her grin widened._

_Her mind squealed. _'This is going to be so much fun!!'

**x.x**

'_I wish I were anywhere else but here. Please kill me. Slit my throat and hang me from the schools clock.'_

Ok, so that was a little drastic. But still. Li was sitting at his desk, using all of his willpower not to start banging his head on it. Standing in front of him was an extremely happy Tomoyo with an evil glint in her eye. And then standing next to her was, as usual, a cheerful full of life Sakura.

Li almost sighed out loud. The always cheerful, full of life Sakura that would never feel the same way about him as he did about her.

He looked at her. _'I guess it could be worse. I might not even know her. Or she could hate me.'_

Sakura's head turned to face Li's, and he blushed and quickly turned his head away.

Sakura giggled and went back to talking to Yazamaki.

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening, Tomoyo was thinking about a new movie that she would be making about Sakura.

'_And there will be a kissing scene and then Sakura's gonna fall into Li's arms and confess her love right back to him and then they'll get married and have twenty kids and then eighty grandkids and then one hundred great grandkids. This is going to be so much FUN!!!'_

Tomoyo squealed and the room went quiet.

Pausing and opening her eyes', Tomoyo coughed and, in the most sophisticated way possible, sat down at her desk.

The whole room sweat dropped.

**x.x**

"It's huge!!" Sakura gasped as she walked into the shrine.

Looking up at the building that surrounded her, she stopped walking and took it all in.

As usual, Tomoyo had he Camera out and was filming everything that Sakura was doing.

She smiled at her and watched as she walked over to Li and pointed out the pattern on the roof.

She watched Li blush as Sakura pulled on his arm and drag him along the path to get further into the shrine.

'_It looks like the class trip is a success.'_

Tomoyo grinned at the footage that she had captured so far.

'_This is going to be great for my movie.'_

Her grin turned into a cackle and she skulked off into the shadows.

The people around her scooted away in fear.

They swore they heard the sound of a baby crying.

When Tomoyo was out of earshot, Rika turned to her friends and gulped.

"What's wrong with Tomoyo?"

Chelsea shrugged.

"I think she just has a new mad idea for a movie."

**x.x**

"Hey Li. Look at this. Isn't this beautiful?"

Li looked up from the scripture he had found on the wall and walked over to where Sakura was.

She was looking at a strange water feature that was in the garden.

It was amazing.

The water in it looked like there were lights glowing in it and it was the purest blue he had ever seen in his life.

There was a slight trickle of the water falling into a pool near his feet.

He put his finger under the water and immediately felt a change.

It was so relaxing. His mind was slipping and he was becoming less and less aware of his surroundings.

He could hear someone calling out his name, but he didn't know who it was. His eyes closed and he felt himself falling. But before he hit the ground, soft arms wrapped around him and slowly lifted him onto the ground.

_'Are you alright?'_

He heard that question being asked and nodded slightly.

He heard a sigh.

'_You scared me for a minute there.'_

His hand wasn't touching the water anymore, and his mind was clearing up.

Slowly he blinked and waited for his eyes to get back in focus.

With a worried look on her face, Sakura was leaning over Li's body with her arms around him.

… Sakura… Arms around?…

Li's mind came back to him with a snap and he jumped out of Sakura's arms with such haste it looked like he had just been electrocuted.

Sakura looked at him, shocked.

"Are you alright?"

Li nodded his head furiously.

"Yes. Thanks. Um… Gotta go."

And with that said he ran out leaving Sakura just standing there staring after him.

In the distance, there was the sound of someone ringing a deep bell.

**x.x**

Panting, Li sat down on a seat near the entrance of the shrine. He growled. His clothes were wet and uncomfortable and he had just left Sakura standing alone in that room, place, thing.

Sighing, he took of his shirt and started to wring it out.

"Li?"

He jumped and snapped his head up to look at the person standing in front of him.

"Yukito? What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing brat."

Li growled and narrowed his eyes at the person who was standing next to Yukito.

"If you really need to know, I'm here on an excursion."

"I'm sure." Touya's eyes were equally narrowed and his face screamed, _What the __**fuck**__ are you doing with your shirt off?_

"Li. Why are you all the way out here?" Sakura came running up to him. "Oh, what are you doing here Yukito?"

Yukito smiled at her while Touya glared.

"Oh, and what am I? Pork liver?"

Sakura glanced at him. "Yeah, you too big brother. What are you doing here?"

He sighed and just rubbed her head.

"We were walking past when Yukito here, saw the brat running out here. He wanted to see what was wrong."

Sakura nodded.

"Ok."

"So Li," Yukito started. "Why did you run out here?"

Sakura glanced at him as well, as if to get an answer as well.

A slight pink rose to Li's cheeks and he muttered something incoherent.

Yukito raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

Li's cheeks turned even redder.

"It doesn't matter."

Yukito smiled at him and nodded in understanding. Touya, on the other hand, "What did you do?"

Li, glared at him.

"I didn't do anything."

"I'm sure"

"That's good."

"I know"

"You be sure then."

"I will."

"That's good."

"I know."

"I'm glad you know."

"I'm glad you know I know."

"ALRIGHT!!"

… silence.

Sakura opened her eyes slightly and coughed.

"Well, that conversation wasn't getting anywhere."

A laugh made everyone pause and look at Yukito.

"You're all just like a family."

Touya narrowed his eyes at him, which made Yukito cough slightly and walk backwards.

"Not … hehe… that that's ever going to happen. I mean… yeah."

He trailed off and found a new fascination with his shoelaces.

Touya nodded.

"I thought that was what you meant."

During that whole time. Li had been sitting there watching. The he realized, _'Sakura's been awfully quiet.'_

He looked up, and came to see Sakura staring slightly at his naked chest with a pink tinge gracing her cheeks.

Fwoom!!

His face was ten times the shade of red that Sakura's was.

Coughing, he turned his head away and looked at the ground.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Touya, who had turned around when he felt the temperature go up a couple of degrees.

His eye twitched.

Sakura. His sister. Was looking at the brat's chest. With pink cheeks. Did anyone else see what was wrong with that picture?

Quick as lightning, his hand was covering Sakura's eyes and he was walking away from Li.

Ignoring the hands that were clawing his, he started walking in the direction of his house.

"Yukito. I'm gonna take Sakura home. She looks tired. I'll catch you later."

Yukito smiled weakly at him and waved.

Touya turned the corner, changed his mind about something and poked it back around.

"Oh and brat."

Li's head snapped up at Touya and glared at him.

Touya just waved it off.

"Next time I see you, you had better have you shirt on. I don't want my eyeballs shriveling up in their sockets."

With that said, he turned the corner again and was gone.

Li's eyebrow was twitching.

Yukito saw this and hurriedly tried to calm Li down.

"He was kidding Li. He just saw Sakura looking it."

Li's rage was replaced with embarrassment, and his face, once again, turned red.

"Well, I best be off. See ya later." Yukito called to him as he was turning away.

Li's hand waved on its own accord.

His mind was somewhere else.

'_Sakura was staring at my chest.'_

He stood up and started waling home. His face had the goofiest grin on it and he was getting weird stared from the people in the town. But he didn't care.

'_Sakura was staring at my chest.'_

I swear to god, he was floating home after a while.

* * *

**Well there you have it**

**Another chapter finished.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review**

**:D**

**bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there peoples. I know that its been a long time since I've updated, but my friends got me hooked on myspace and I've been snowed under with homework. :S**

**Haha**

* * *

_Last Chapter._

_His mind was somewhere else._

'Sakura was staring at my chest.'

_He stood up and started walking home. His face had the goofiest grin on it and he was getting weird stares from the people in the town. But he didn't care._

'Sakura was staring at my chest.'

* * *

_Where am I? _

'_Sakura? Hey Sakura over here!!'_

_Yukito? Where are you? _

'_Haha. Silly, look around you.'_

_But there's nothing here. What's going on? Yukito. I'm scared Yukito. _

'_Don't worry so much. I'm here too you know.'_

_Li? _

'_Uh-huh. I'll always be with you. Forever. So you have nothing to worry about.'_

_

* * *

_"SA-KU-RA!!!!" 

"Argh!!' CRASH!!!

"Owww."

"Hahahahahaha."

"Shut up Touya."

"Your such a moron."

"I said shut up."

"Hahaha. Whatever. You're late for school by the way."

"What!!!??? No way. It's only… 8:00!!!! I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late. Bye dad. See you tonight."

"Sakura. Don't forget your lunch."

"Gah!. Thanks dad. Bye bye."

"See you."

Well, that was the full on action packed adventure of Sakura's daily morning routine. And as usual, our little cherry blossom is always at the gate waiting for Yukito at around 8:10. But not today.

"I'm late. Yukito will be wondering where I am. I'm late. Damnity. Why did I have to sleep in??"

As she rolled down the path in the hurry to catch up with Yukito, she didn't notice the other person that was walking just around the corner.

Turning the corner at the fastest speed she had ever done in her life, she crashed into a familiar brown haired brown-eyed boy that had been thinking about Sakura for the past day and a half.

In what seemed like slow motion, they fell to the ground and landed. Li Shaoran was on the bottom and Sakura Kinomoto was on top.

But it didn't end there, as Sakura's head wall falling downwards from the impact; Li's head was rebounding upwards so that it didn't hit the ground.

3

2

1

Li's eyes snapped open. As did Sakura's. They looked at each other with wide eyes and noticed the extremely awkward situation that they were in.

Li was lying on the ground, his hands on Sakura's waist, and his head elevated slightly so that it didn't hit the ground.

Sakura was lying on top of Li, one of her hands on Li's chest and the other on the ground.

Their eyes were mere millimeters apart and their lips were slightly conjoined.

…

_CRAP!!!!_

Sakura was the first to react to the position that her and Li were in.

Jumping off him in the speed of light, she straightened her clothes and brushed some miniscule piece of dirt off of her shoulder.

Then coughing slightly, she looked back down at Li who had just been watching that ordeal in a slight daze.

"Um, well, I um, should be going now bye."

And with that said she sped off in the direction of the school, all thoughts of waiting for Yukito vanished.

Throughout this whole ordeal, Li had just lain on his back in a daze watching Sakura's every move. One thought was running through his head throughout it all.

'_Holy crap!'_

**x.x**

Unbeknownst to the people in that ordeal, three people had seen the whole thing.

They just didn't know it.

1. The elusive best friend of Sakura's. Tomoyo Daijou. Camera in hands and evil malicious grin on face, Tomoyo was watching, and re-watching the footage that she had just taken.

'_This is going to be SO GREAT!!! Think of all the blackmail material that this can be used for.'_

With that she laughed her evil witchy laugh and skulked back into the shadows.

All little children within a 100m radius had burst into tears and ran for their dear sweet lives.

Now to the second and third people that had seen the ordeal.

One of them was gnashing his teeth at the sight that had just unfolded before him and was struggling immensely to get out of his friends vice like grip and kill the boy who was innocently lying on the ground without a care in the world.

The other one was holding his friend in a vice like grip to stop him from killing the boy who was lying on the road unaware that there was a maniac less than twenty meters away from willing to rip out his insides and feed them to the sharks. All the while, also thinking of many, many ways of destroying Touya's life by getting Sakura and Li together.

Grinning evilly, Yukito dragged the still struggling Touya in the bushes and cackled.

At this, Touya stopped struggling and whimpered while looking up into his friends maliciously grinning face.

**x.x **

Finally at school, Sakura collapsed into her chair and hid her face in her hands.

'_I kissed Li? Oh my god! I kissed Li!!!'_

Sakura moaned loudly and all heads turned in her direction in alarm.

Taking no notice to this, she started to bang her head on her desk.

Suddenly, someone cleared his or her throat next to her.

Lifting her head ever so slightly, Sakura squinted at the person standing before her.

She groaned.

'_Yamada.'_

Ignoring her screaming mind that said that this was a trap, she lifted her to look him in the eye.

Producing a forced smile, Sakura looked him in the eye.

"Morning Yamada."

He was grinning like an idiot.

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow.

"You know Yamada, if you keep on grinning like that, you face is going to split in two."

That just made him grin even harder.

"If it does, I'll just get someone to _kiss_ it better."

Sakura almost died in the spot.

And then Li walked in.

He looked over to where Sakura and Yamada were talking and saw Yamada say something, all the while, still grinning like and idiot. And then he saw Sakura nearly die on the spot.

He supposed the first thought that came to his head shouldn't have been; _how does Yamada talk when his face is about to be split in two by his grin?_ Then followed by; _I wonder if his face will be permanently scarred like that?_ Then the final thought being; _I wonder what he said?_ He supposed he should have been grateful that that last thought came.

Slowly, Li walked over to where Sakura and Yamada were standing.

Sakura hadn't seemed to notice him yet; but Yamada had.

"Good morning to you Li"

Sakura choked on air and looked up to where Li was standing with sceptic eyes.

"… Morning Yamada."

Yamada stepped aside slightly so Li could get closer to Sakura.

With caution, he did.

Sakura seemed to stiffen when he got closer, and shuffled her seat away slightly.

Those little actions didn't go unnoticed by Yamada and his grin, if humanely possible, widened.

Li, looking from the grinning like a maniac Yamada, to the shifty Sakura, and back opened his mouth and asked; " So, what were you guys talking about?"

Sakura's left eye muscle twitched slightly as she quickly looked up at Yamada and gave him the glaring of a lifetime.

Yamada just shrugged and started whistling.

Li took a hint and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Sakura just chuckled nervously and looked at the wall that was becoming increasingly interesting.

"Oh you know. This and that."

Li raised and eyebrow.

"This… and that?"

Nodding her head vigorously, Sakura stood up declaring her urgency for the bathroom.

Li stood away to let her pass.

Almost sprinting to the door, Sakura nearly stacked it twice and almost mistook the wall for the door.

Laughing it off, she took one final look into the classroom and disappeared around the corner.

The whole room sweat dropped.

**x.x**

Meanwhile, back with Yukito and Touya, Yukito was telling Touya his plan to get Sakura and Li together.

"And then they'll go on their honeymoon and have lots and lots of kids and then they'll live happily ever after. So, what do you think?"

Yukito looked up just in time to see the last of Touya's eyebrows shoot up into the safe refines of his hair never to be seen again.

Yukito laughed nervously.

"I'll uhh… Take that as a no?"

* * *

**­****Well there you have it peeps. I'm so sorry for the wait but my life just got about a million times busier then it has ever been before.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it, please review. **

**Tehe.**

**Well, bye bye.**

**Waves of crowd of fans**

**:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys.... I'm sure you've all forgotten about me by now. It's been about two years since I last updated a story!!! O.o...**

**That's ages. I'm very sorry, I'll try to be more punctual from now on. **

**:P**

**Well... here's the next chapter of my story, please enjoy... :D:D**

**Last Chapter**

_Meanwhile, back with Yukito and Touya, Yukito was telling Touya his plan to get Sakura and Li together._

"_And then they'll go on their honeymoon and have lots and lots of kids and then they'll live happily ever after. So, what do you think?"_

_Yukito looked up just in time to see the last of Touya's eyebrows shoot up into the safe refines of his hair never to be seen again._

_Yukito laughed nervously._

"_I'll uhh… Take that as a no?"_

'_Oh Shaoran, I promise to love you forever. Please, never leave my side.'_

'_Sakura, I couldn't leave your side if I tried. You're my everything and I've loved you for my entire life.'_

'_Shaoran, what would I do without you?'_

'_Sakura, I love you so much.'_

_Shaoran leaned in slowly. Softly closing her eyes, Sakura rested her forehead against Shaoran's. They just stayed in that position for a few moments before Shaoran closed the gap and delicately pressed his lips against Sakura's in a loving kiss..._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Using stomach muscles he didn't even know he had, Touya sat stick straight up in his bed. Sweat beads covered his forehead and upper lip, and his breath was jagged.

Talking mainly to himself, "It's ok. It's fine. It was only a bad dream. Yes, a nightmare, that's all it was. Sakura could never like that brat!"

At the mention of Shaoran, Touya's eye's narrowed to slits that could give Voldemort's nose a run for its money.

Teeth gnashing, he put on his school uniform and, destroying half the house on the way, stomped down the stairs, threw himself into his chair and engulfed his breakfast.

Fried shrimp hanging half out of his mouth, and mid chew, he innocently looked at his father who was staring at him like he had grown a second head.

"Wha?" was the incoherent mumble that came out of his mouth, along with some flecks of shrimp that the floor was oh so blessed to be tainted with.

"Oh nothing", the older man replied, and once more poured some pancake batter into the pan for Sakura.

Shrugging his shoulders, Touya once again focused all his energy on his breakfast. That was until the walls started to shake, and the familiar sound of, "HOLY JESUS! I SLEPT IN!!!" rocked the house into oblivion.

Not quite chewed shrimp made its way into Touya's oesophagus and thus, choking ensured. After turning shades of blue, that human's shouldn't be able to accomplish, Touya finally managed to dislodge the evasive piece of shrimp that had lodged itself between his vocal folds and threw it at the wall.

Mumbling obscenities under his breath about evil friend shrimp and they're connives plan to kill him when he least expects it, Touya glared at his innocent sister who had happily bounded into the kitchen.

"Morning Touya!", said sister chirped happily.

A very un-enthusiastic "Morning" was the chipper reply Sakura received.

Glancing questionably at her brother.... then at the trail of spittle that trailed along the ground, and finally the offending piece of shrimp that had unceremoniously been flung across the room towards the general direction of her mother's picture.

'_Don't ask'_, she thought to herself. Running up to her father, and giving him a big hug, she gratefully took the plate of pancakes that he had prepared for her and sat down at the breakfast table.

Cold chills ran down her spine as she cautiously glanced up at her brother, who staring straight into her soul. Unnerved, she took a bite of her pancakes, and awkwardly chewed as Touya stalked around the table and carefully watched her chew her breakfast.

"Um... Touya?" Sakura bravely choked out.

"Hnn?" Grunted Touya.

"What are you doing?"

Snapping out of his revere, Touya moved his gaze from his sisters' mouth to her eyes, and jumped about a mile in the air.

Coughing un-conspicuously, he grabbed his bag and ran out the door, calling out behind him, "See you after school Dad, Sakura, don't go near the brat!"

Sakura glanced at her dad, shrugged, and once again focused her energy on her breakfast.

Scraping the last morsels of maple syrup off her plate, Sakura kissed her dad goodbye and ran out the door, rushing to put on her skates.

'_I wonder if Yukito has left already.'_ Was the first thought that passed through her mind while Sakura was cruising down the flat streets that lead to her school.

The answer was an obvious yes, as he wasn't standing in the usual spot where they met up in the mornings.

'_I'm not even that late.'_ Sakura thought as she glanced longingly at the tree that Yukito's smiling face was usually hidden under.

Sighing unhappily, Sakura trudged through the autumn leaves that were blocking her path to the school.

Yukito was still embedded in her brain when she arrived at the classroom. Slowly walking towards her seat, she glanced at Tomoyo who was grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Her head did a double take as her eye caught the photo that Tomoyo had been previously holding close to her heart.

"Tomoyo..." Was the wary cry that Sakura presented to her best friend.

"Yes Sakura?" Tomoyo's eyes were big and round, and showed no sign of evil.

The innocence, oh god the innocence.

Just as Sakura was about to open her mouth and demand the picture that Tomoyo was cherishing like her first born child, Shaoran walked through the door in all his glory.

... Glory? No, she couldn't have possibly thought of Li as glorious. It must have been the odd events that had occurred this morning. Shaking her head of the odd thoughts, Sakura shot Shaoran her trademark smile, and then turned, once again, to face Tomoyo.

Shaoran had paused at the door, after Sakura had smiled at him, his legs had decided that jello was clearly the best substance for standing up, and had proceeded to turn into said jello.

After a while of battling with the innermost muscles of his body to turn the _hell_ back into actual muscle, Shaoran had stumbled over to where Sakura and Tomoyo were talking and sat down in his desk behind Sakura.

'_I wonder what they're talking about...'_ Oh the imagination of him.

Well, he didn't have to ponder long as, in one of Sakura's attempts to grab the offending piece of paper, Shaoran's eye's had the pleasure of viewing a bikini clad Sakura sitting under an umbrella licking a very provocatively shaped ice-cream.

Sporting a nose bleed that could give the captain of the rugby team a run for his money, Shaoran sprinted out of the room and down the hall toward the bathroom.

Turning the shower on full ball, he jumped in fully clothed, and tilted his head up his face could cool down.

The images, oh god the images.

'_If only that stupid bikini hadn't been covering her... NO! What am I thinking?! I don't like her!! She's just a good friend!'_ Those were the thoughts that had been running through Shaoran's head for the past five minutes that he had been under the shower.

Oh Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran. We all know that you are madly in love with her. Now just let your poor mind be, and let it work its magic. (A message from somewhere in Shaoran's subconscious)

Groaning in frustration, Shaoran nose had finally decided to stop bleeding. Stripping off his wet top and pants, and standing in the deserted stall in only his boxers, Shaoran realised that he was lacking in towels.

Obscenities rolled off his tongue. Shaking his head like a dog, to get the water out, Shaoran sighed and started his, soon to be long, walk to the infirmary. He knew that they had towels there.

Stealth was clearly Shaoran's middle name, as he dodged teachers, students and god knows what else, to get to the infirmary unseen.

The last stretch! Gathering up all his energy, Shaoran powered through the hall at the speed of light!

So close!

Almost there!

BAM!

Ohhh!!! The pain!! The unbearable pain!!

Someone, or something, had landed right on top of him.

Groggily opening his eyes, a familiar mop of brown hair came into view.

'_Ohhhh noo!! Please, for the love of God no! Anyone but her!'_ Praying, with all his might, Shaoran begged God to make the girl on top of him turn into another girl.... or a man... he wasn't picky.

Opening his eyes once more, he cursed God into the depths of hell, as the weight on top of him was the same as it had been beforehand.

Groaning, Shaoran pretended not to notice it was her.

"Jesus Christ. I feel like a just ran into a brick wall." _'Smooth Shaoran. Real smooth.'_

"Oh! I'm so sorry Shaoran! I didn't see you come around...." Eye's completely in focus now... Mind... not so much.

Sakura had now noticed Shaoran's attire... Or lack of attire in this case.

Green eye's met brown, and red met cheeks.

Coughing loudly, Sakura jumped off Shaoran and brushed invisible dirt off her skirt.

"Well... I'm guessing you wanted the infirmary. Sorry about that. See you later then." And off she ran, back down the hall that Shaoran had just come from.

"Yeah", he called after her. "See you later."

'_Damnity, damn dammit!!... Why her? Why did it have to be her?'_

Picking himself off the ground, Shaoran trudged his way to the infirmary, grabbed a towel and lay down on the bed.

"Sakura..." Was the last coherent mumble out of his mouth before he fell into a restless sleep, full of bikini clad Sakura's and provocative ice-creams.

**There you go guys!**

**Sorry again for the ridiculously long wait!!**

**Hope you enjoy, please review.**

**Bye byes**

***waves***


	5. Chapter 5

**ureHey guys, **

**Long time no chat**

**Anyways, I'm starting to get into this story again, so let's see how long I can keep it up.**

**Hopefully to the end this time **

**Haha**

**Well, enjoy.**

**Last Chapter**

'Damnity, damn dammit!!... Why her? Why did it have to be her?'

_Picking himself off the ground, Shaoran trudged his way to the infirmary, grabbed a towel and lay down on the bed._

"_Sakura..." Was the last coherent mumble out of his mouth before he fell into a restless sleep, full of bikini clad Sakura's and provocative ice-creams._

Innocence!!! Innocence my ass!! She's a witch! An evil fairy! Christ, she could even be a gremlin! But innocent! No, using that word in the same sentence as her name has to be illegal. Or at least, frowned upon.

Li Shaoran was staring; slack jawed, at the image that Tomoyo had spontaneously sprung upon him. Unfortunately, the gods had not had enough fun with him today, and had decided that a nice long D&M with Tomoyo was necessary.

With a grin that could split her face in half, Tomoyo gleefully filmed the expression on Shaoran's face, using the camera pen that her mother had gotten her for the previous Christmas.

'_And to think I thought that this was a useless present. Note to self, buy mother big bunch of flowers to thank her.'_

Using much self-control to keep down the manic laugh that was threatening to spill from her lips, Tomoyo never took her eyes off Shaoran.

After what seemed like five minutes, and still no change in Shaoran's facial expression, Tomoyo decided to take it to the next level.

"So, what do you think?"

Now, you must be pondering something along the lines of, 'Now, how on earth is that taking it to the next level', with a confused expression on your face.

Tomoyo, my friends, is an evil mastermind. Who, unfortunately for Shaoran, could read minds. She knew exactly what was going through his mind when she flashed the picture of Sakura coming out of the bathroom, sporting a towel that showed more skin than it covered.

While asking the question, Tomoyo 'accidentally' flashed the picture in front on Shaorans, now, wider eyes.

He wanted to answer the question. He really did. He would love to rip the innocent piece of paper from Tomoyo's hot little hand and keep it under his pillow to help him sleep at night. But he was far too busy concentrating on forcing his blood to circulate normally, and not congregate in… nether regions.

'_Damn her! Damn her to hell!! Keep flowing. Flowing. NO!! Not down there!... Ok… Flowing… Flowing.'_ The innermost thoughts of Shaoran. Thrilling aren't they.

Tomoyo, who knew exactly what was flowing though Shaoran's mind, decided that she had had enough fun for the time being, patted Shaoran on the shoulder, and walked in the other direction.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shaoran slumped to the ground and leaned against the wall of the hall.

'_Thank god. Sheesh, I hope she doesn't start posting them around my house or something. That would be so embarrassing.'_

…

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

For a split second… and that's all it takes, Shaoran had forgotten that Tomoyo could read minds.

Far off in the distance, a high pitched squeal of joy could be heard.

'_I hate life. I hate life. I hate life. I hate life.'_

Oh the joys of life.

**x.x**

There she is. In all her glory. The sun reflecting off her skin, in just the right amount to make her look like an angel.

It was useless now to deny that he was in love with her. He clearly was. He didn't know how or when it happened, or even why it happened for that matter. The fact of the matter was, he was head over heels in unrequited love for Sakura. It was horrible. Everything he ate, drank and breathed all related back to her. It was like he was running head first into a brick wall. It hurt, and he wasn't getting anywhere.

Sighing in defeat, Shaoran jumped down from the tree that he had been resting in. It wasn't his usual spot, but from this tree he had a clear view of Sakura training with her cheer squad.

If Tomoyo saw me now, I'm sure she would be the happiest person. Poor little Shaoran, stuck in love, with nowhere to go. Why did she have to be so… there? All the time. Look to the left, Tomoyo. Look to the right, Tomoyo. Run into the male toilets, Tomoyo's camera! What is with that woman??

Shaoran sighed. He'd been sighing a lot lately. Sighing… Dammit!! Stop!... Leaning against the rough bark of the tree, Shaoran closed his eyes and immediately, an image of Sakura running toward him calling out his name bombarded his mind.

Eye's opening quicker than they ever had; Shaoran jumped up from the ground and proceeded to repeatedly whack his head against the trunk of the tree.

Why??? Why must his hormones erupt like that? That's never happened before!

… He didn't know Sakura before.

Why?? Why did Sakura appear before him like that? He is clearly not old enough to be doing the 'fun stuff' his mind has been throwing at him!

"Shaoran? What are you doing?"

SHIT!!!

Stopping mid whack, the voice of an angel met his ears. Awkwardly turning around, Shaoran met the eyes of an inquisitive Sakura.

"Umm…. Nothing…?"

Oh the wit of him.

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Sakura gave him a look that clearly stated, _You are an odd, odd child._

Shaoran could only hang his head in agreeance.

'_You have no idea.'_

Sakura giggled softly, not helping the situation Shaoran had placed himself in. Ever since the incident with Tomoyo in the hall, Shaoran's blood had been circulating of its own accord… If you could call it circulating. Every change it got, WHAM! Down to the nethers.

Groaning in desperation, Shaoran begged his blood to flow normally.

He could hear the inner most thoughts of him mind, pondering over whether to be nice to him, or to let him suffer.

Breathing in relief, he slumped against the tree when his mind decided to play fair.

Eyebrow still in the air, Sakura watched Shaoran battle with his mind in meek interest.

Shaoran snapped out of his battke when a cough slipped past Sakura's lips.

Frustrated eyes turned to concerned ones when Sakura's face turned pale.

"What's the matter?"

Sakura just grinned and brushed it off.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little cough. It's only started today, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" A little cough, yeah right. She's probably got swine flu!

"I'm fine, really Shaoran. You don't need to worry."

"Ok. If you're sure" Shaoran looked closely at her face, and noticed the dark rings that graced her eyes.  
"But I want to walk you home. Just to be sure."

Smiling slightly, Sakura nodded her head, and turned to collect her bag from the classroom.

Walking half a step behind, Shaoran couldn't take his eyes off her. No matter how hard he tried, his eye's always found their way back to Sakura's light brown hair. Her tiny waist. Her slender hips. Her perfectly shaped ass… GAH!

Covering his eyes with one hand, and keeping one in front of him so he didn't run into anything, Shaoran experienced the life of a blind man for ten minutes of his young life.

"Shaoran?"

Snap! Hands down and looking into her beautiful, light green pools of wonder.

Oh god he was turning into Shakespeare.

Laughing awkwardly, he answered Sakura's call with a shaky, "Yes?"

With a downcast glance, Sakura mumbled, "Am I pretty?"

And Shaoran's heart found its meaning in life and decided that it was born to be a bongo drum.

Struggling to speak over the sound of his own heart, that, he was sure, Sakura could hear as well. Or even see the rhythmic pounding that was taking place inside his chest.

"Of- Of course your pretty. He… he." Oh god, the awkward laugh.

"Really?" Sakura looked so sad. Shaoran didn't even know why. Of course she was pretty! She was the most beautiful girl he had seen in his life. All the other girls in their class, no, the grade.. NO… the school. None of them compared to her. Her perfect hair, amazing eyes, and a smile that could crack the coldness of the world's most horrible person.

With softened eyes, Shaoran gently lifted Sakura's face so that her eye's met his.

"Sakura. You are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Ohhh shit!.. That was too much information. Does she know I like her now?

Horrified, Shaoran looked at Sakura, and sighed in relief when her expression hadn't changed for the worst.

"Shaoran."

Cringe! Oh no.

"Yes?"

"… Do you think…"

Shaoran's heart skipped a beat. "Think what?"

Sakura took a deep breath.

"Do you think that…" Shaoran's heart was doing the conga.

"That, Yukito would ever love me?"

With a final beat, Shaoran's heart lost all will power, and dropped into his heart. His breath caught in his throat, and his hand dropped to his side.

Forcing himself to take a breath in, Shaoran smiled a sad smile and looked at the ground.

"Yeah. I do."

With that final thought, Shaoran turned on his heel and ran out of the building.

Not even the shouts of Sakura calling after him could make him turn back.

'_I'm such an idiot. Of course she could never love me back. She loves Yukito. He's an older guy, who is a friend of her brother. He'd treat her well.'_

Those thoughts continued to circle in Shaoran's mind, and he ran all the way home. Ran away from that cursed place.

Turning the last corner, he ran head first into a hard chest.

Shaking his head to clear the spots in his eyes, he looked up to find it was Yukito that he had bumped into.

His throat closed of its own free will, and Shaoran had to force down the urge to vomit.

Blinking back tears, Shaoran bowed an apology and continued down the track to his house.

Yukito called after him, with a worried expression on his face.

Once again, Shaoran ignored the call, and didn't turn back until he was laying face first on his bed, forcing down the tears that were threatening to overflow.

'_Why did I have to meet her? She's clearly out of my league. I guess I'll just have to tell her that was expecting a call from my mother and had to leave. I don't want to go to school tomorrow.'_

With that final though, Shaoran fell into a restless sleep filled with images of Sakura and Yukito.

He'd never had a worse night's sleep in his life.

**Well there you go, another chapter up. **

**What do you guys think?**

**Please review *smile***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks to all of you who reviewed last time.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, had a biiiiiigggg weekend**

**It was AWESOME!!!!**

**Haha, anyways, do enjoy**

**:D:D**

**Last Chapter**

'Why did I have to meet her? She's clearly out of my league. I guess I'll just have to tell her that I was expecting a call from my mother and had to leave. I don't want to go to school tomorrow.'

_With that final though, Shaoran fell into a restless sleep filled with images of Sakura and Yukito._

_He'd never had a worse night's sleep in his life. _

"_Yukito?"_

"_Yes Sakura?"_

"_Do you think I'm pretty?"_

He laughed… He laughed…

"_I think you're very cute Sakura. _

Cute. I think you're cute Sakura. That's all I'll ever be. Cute.

With a loud sigh, Sakura rolled off her bad and landed with a, plop, on the ground.

'_Why do I have to be Touya's little sister? If I'd met Yukito through other friends, then I might have had a chance with him. But nooo, he has to be Touya's best friend!'_

Sighing, a little softer this time, Sakura turned her body so that she was lying on her stomach.

'_I always knew that he would never love me. Deep in my heart, I always knew. But, I always hoped, that maybe, one day, by some wonderful miracle, that Yukito would see me as someone other than Touya's little sister.'_

Softly knocking her head on the ground, Sakura continued to play this afternoon's events through her mind.

It was like her memory was a video recorder, and the tape's image was broken. The same scene continued to play on the screen, again, and again, and again.

Forcing herself to block the memory from her mind, Sakura jumped up, off the floor, and ran outside, calling out to her dad behind her that she was going to the park.

Without waiting for a reply from her dad, she continued to run in the direction that she thought was the park. Forcing herself to keep down the tears that were trying to escape from her brilliant green eyes, Sakura stopped running near an old oak tree. Out of breath, Sakura leant against the tree for support. As soon as she stopped moving, a flood of emotion rushed through her like a tsunami. It was too much for her, and Sakura collapsed to the ground, with tears streaming down her porcelain face.

Gasping for air, Sakura clutched the tree to stop her from falling any further, and hid her head behind some tall grass.

'_I hope no one sees me.'_ Was the thought that immediately ran through Sakura's head. _'I don't want them to see me like this.'_

Quickly wiping stray tears from her eyes, Sakura regained strength in her muscles and stood up. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she shook her head, and tried to clear her mind.

As soon as she thought it was safe, she stepped out of from behind the tree, and turned to walk in the direction of her house.

"Sakura?"

Upon hearing her name, Sakura immediately froze.

"Sakura?... Is that you?"

Again, her name was called. She really didn't want to turn around, but finding no other solution to this situation, Sakura stiffly turned t face the owner to the voice.

"Shaoran?... What are you doing here?"

The owner of the voice, in this case Shaoran, ginned sheephly and waved an awkward hand in Sakura's difection.

Returning the gesture with the same amount of awkwardness, Sakura inwardly smacked her head into a wall.

'_Why him? Oh god. After what I asked him yesterday, he's the last person I want to see… second to Yukito of course…'_

While Shaoran stood there grinning like an idiot, his mind was shouting obscenities at the current situation the he had so innocently walked into.

'_And to think you could have just left without her knowing you were there. Why… WHY??!?! Did you have to call out to her? She's the reason you didn't go to school today! You don't just shout out her name while you're in the process of avoiding anything to DO with her!'_

To say the tension in the air was thick would have been an understatement. To cut it you would have needed multiple machetes and possibly a chainsaw…. If the hand saw didn't work.

Eye's looking everywhere, but at each other, Sakura and Shaoran dropped their hands simultaneously.

The floor is a lot more interesting than most people seem to think. Or so Shaoran and Sakura seemed to think, as that is where the direction their eye line was heading.

It was awkward… very awkward… the only thing that could make it more awkward would be for Yuikto to rock up.

"Sakura? Shaoran? What are you guys doing here?"

Ah yes, the gods just HAD to put it out there.

Grinning like idiots, Sakura and Shaoran lifted their recently dropped hands and one again placed them in mid air.

Eyeing them suspiciously, Yukito slowly strolled over to where they we standing, and waved his hand in front of their faces.

Snapping out of their revere that they didn't even realize that they had fallen into, Sakura and Shaoran took one glance at each other, then at Yukito. With one mind the decided the best action plan.

Run.

Springing off in different directions, both shouting different excuses at Yuikto as to why they were running, Sakura and Shaoran worked their legs as fast as they would go to anywhere far, far away from here.

Shaoran ended up at the park.

Sakura ended up at the park.

To think there was more than one way to get to the park.

Not noticing that they were in the same place, Sakura walked over to the swings, and sat down on her favourite.

The creaking sound of the un-oiled handles filled her ears as she slowly rocked back and forth on the seat.

That same creaking sound alerted Shaoran to the other person's presence, and he immediately froze.

'_Why did she have to be here too?!'_

After a couple of seconds of mulling over different possibilities of running, Shaoran decided to man up and walk over.

Coughing, oh so silently, Shaoran forced Sakura to notice his presence.

Jumping about a foot in the air, Sakura swiveled in her seat, causing herself to nearly fall off.

Shaoran, noticing the almost fall… jumped forward to catch her. The result of this rescue was an awkward teen sandwich.

Spluttering as her mouth filled with sand, Sakura had to wonder how she ended on the bottom of the pile.

Shaoran jumped off as soon as he realized that gravity had played a cruel game on them, and he bent down to lend Sakura a helping hand.

"Sorry, I thought you were about to fall off."

Taking the hand gratefully, Sakura grinned up at him.

"Thanks, no that's ok; I thought I was going to fall as well."

"So…"

"Yeah… How come you weren't at school today?"

Shaoran's heat skipped a beat.

"Umm… well… I was expecting a call from my mother…"

"Oh…"

Sitting back down on the swing, Sakura turned her back to Shaoran and slowly swung back and forth. Seeing that something in this conversation had caused their situation to become more awkward, Shaoran gave the swing that Sakura was sitting on a soft push, and watched as her feet, oh so slightly, lifted off the ground.

Heart working overtime as a soft giggle escaped Sakura's lips, Shaoran sat down on the swing on the opposite side of the metal play thing.

Glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes, Sakura and Shaoran jumped and stared the sand to death when they both caught the other looking at them.

'_Why is my heart beating so fast? All he did was look at me.'_

Sakura's innermost thoughts were spinning out of control as she pondered on the reason her heart felt like she had just sprinted through thigh high mud.

"Well… Sakura… I have to go now. It's getting late, and I need to finish of some homework that I didn't do for school tomorrow. I'll need to write a note for Mr Haruka as well. I'll see you tomorrow?"

'_Don't go!'_

"Yeah… See you tomorrow."

With a slight wave, Shaoran turned and started to walk in the direction of his house.

Before he could get even a foot out of the park, he was almost knocked over by the force of Sakura running full pelt into him.

Panting and wrapping her arms tightly around Shaoran's torso, Sakura buried her face into the crook of Shaoran's neck and closed her eyes.

Not wanting to believe the situation that had just arose, Shaoran slightly leaned his head back to rest on top of Sakura's.

"Shaoran… Don't go yet."

Turning, and leading Sakura back to the swing, Shaoran knelt down and held Sakura's face between his hands.

"I'm sure I can stay a bit longer… For you."

**Well, there you go**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed last time.**

**Note- I'm not going to put up another chapter unless I get 10 reviews **

**:P**

**Haha, well… cya guys later aye!**


End file.
